Ennais: the Story of a Jedi's Daughter
by songprincess89
Summary: In an alternate universe, if qui gon had had a daughter. The story follows her throughout her life. this is my first fan fiction, but feel free to offer approval or constructive criticism. no flames, please. It might be rated T later on for mild romance.


_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

_Qui-Gon Jinn had been sent on a mission as a bodyguard for queen Saren of the moons of Iego. Once there, he kept to his duties… for a time. Soon, he had fallen in love with the queen, and they were married. This relationship was, of course, forbidden by the Jedi order, so they kept it secret. Qui-Gon stayed on Iego for a period of three years. This was excused because of the fact that the planet was at a constant war. Saren became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. This is the story of that little girl._

**Chapter one**

Qui-Gon sat at Saren's bedside, gazing at the child in her arms. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He asked his wife what she wanted to name the baby.   
"Ennais." He asked,

"Insane?" for this was what the name meant in Angelis.

"No, it means love. Do you really think I would name her insane?" _Ennais, _he thought. _My little princess. _

_Two years later…_

"Daddy, my feet hurt!"

These were the words uttered be two year old Ennais. These words were starting to irritate Qui-Gon, as they had been said five times in the last three minutes. He couldn't say he blamed her, though. They were on Couruscant, and they had no form of transportation. And so they walked.

"I know they hurt, but we are almost to the temple. And remember, it's Master Qui-Gon." She didn't like the fact that she had to identify him as something other than her father. But being ever obedient, she mumbled,

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." He could tell something was bothering his daughter, so he stopped and turned around, kneeling to her level.

"What's wrong, Enni?" She was smarter than the average two year old, and knew she couldn't burden him with what was really wrong, so she just said,

"My feet really hurt." He looked at her.

"Well, alright then. I can help you with that." After saying this, he picked her up off the ground amidst her giggling. She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy." He noticed she hadn't called him Master Qui-Gon, but he let it go.

"I love you too, princess." He carried her the rest of the way.

_In the council room…_

Master Mace Windu sighed. "Who are we seeing next?"

Master Yoda replied, "A prospective new student, we have. With Qui-Gon Jinn." The council was surprised, to say the least.

"Is the war on Iego over?" Adi Gallia asked.

"been notified of the status of the war, we have not. Ask Qui-Gon to explain, we will." The comn system went off.

"Send them in." was master Windu's answer. Qui-Gon walked in with a curious little girl treading shyly behind him. He bowed, and catching on, the child bowed too.

"Master Qui-Gon, good to see you it is. What business brings you back?" Qui-Gon thought carefully before he said anything.

"I am here because I found a force sensitive child," he motioned towards Ennais, "while on Iego." The council had many questions. Where were her parents? Was the war over? How did he find her? The whole time questions were being asked, master Yoda was staring intently at the little girl, who was staring back. She was brave, there was no question about that. He also felt the force strongly emanating from her. Yoda asked a question that stopped everyone else from talking.

"What is your name, young one?" She replied immediately,

"Ennais." He then asked her where her parents were. Qui-gon was afraid she would give everything away, but she only said,

"They went away." The council understood what this meant right off, and cast looks of pity at her. Mace Windu had a question.

"How do you feel?" She replied that she felt fine, but she was tired. It had been a long journey from her home planet. After a few more questions and conformations, the council agreed to test her.

_Ten years later…_

Ennais was bored. She had been wandering about the temple, as always, waiting for something to happen. She was a restless child; she had been all her life. It was something the masters said she had to work on. Today was different from other days, which was good for Ennais. Qui-Gon was coming back from a mission. As she waited at the docking bay, she saw a ship off in the distance and knew it was him. She sighed. It had been too long since his last apprentice, and she wished he would get a new one. He wasn't ready, though, and she wouldn't push it. As the ship landed, Ennais waited. He liked to make her wait. He said it taught her patience. She didn't want to be patient.

He walked off the ship and she smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Ennais. It is good to see you again." She skipped the formalities and threw her arms around him.

"I missed you." He knew at that moment, nothing made him happier than to be with his daughter again.

"I won't be here much longer." Ennais let go and stared at him. "I'm only here because the council wants me to take a padawan." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, then why don't you?" He looked back at her and changed the subject.

"How have you been?" She looked down at her feet and then back at him.

"I've been dreaming again." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That can't be good." Ennais sighed again.

"We don't have to talk about it. You have to go check in with the council, and I have to find my friends. I said I would meet them for lunch." He smiled.

"Well, aren't you the socialist?" She rolled her eyes, hugged him one more time and said goodbye, then ran to the lunch hall.


End file.
